objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity II - The Tiring House
This follows "Let 'Er R.I.P." (Test Tube is doing science experiments at night) (Fan walks by) Test Tube / Oh hey! Are you hear to check out my new and updated hypnosis? Fan / The what? Test Tube / It's a spinning wheel that tires the young eyes. Luckily, I just happened to have programmed it on a circular screen, and you're old enough to check it out without getting tired. (shows the rotating spiral) It's a spiral that keeps rotating, but the young eyes think it's shrinking, due to its mathematics, tempting them to close. It lulls the young to sleep. Fan / Oh really! Test Tube / I've also been experimenting with sleeping gas, and special benadryls that keep you in good shape. Fan / Well! Thanks for showing these to me, Test Tube! I'm pretty sure they'll be useful to my egg! (holding his egg up) Test Tube / See ya around! (leaves) (Fan places his egg right in front of the hypnosis) Fan / Okay, now my little egg will have a more peaceful night than ever, which just proves how good I am after all! (walks away) (the egg shows some sign of tiredness revealed to the viewers) * II II Title Screen * Fan (by himself) / I just realized something. None of the eliminated contestants so far were girls. Only boys were eliminated. And no one was eliminated who competed in the last season, either. All of the eliminated contestants were male newbies so far... what a coincidence! (display chart with: Lightbulb, female returnee; Paintbrush, unknown-gendered returnee; Marshmallow, female returnee; Apple, female returnee; Test Tube, female newbie; Fan, male newbie) Fan / Wait! I'm the only male newbie on the team up for elimination this episode! That means... I think I'm gonna be eliminated! OH NO! (optional: temporary switch to Cheesy who says "That's one moment of life that's not funny." Get it? Fan and Cheesy are the only male newbies left.) MePhone4 (shows up with Fan) / Well, it's time to find out whether that's true! (Fan is scared) (change scene to elimination) (Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Apple, Marshmallow, Test Tube and Fan are on the elimination bleechers) MePhone4 / Welcome to the elimination, Bright Lights! Isn't it fascinating to suck so much? Marshmallow / NO! MePhone4 / Doesn't matter! (there are five wine bottles next to him) The prizes for the elimination are wine bottles. Paintbrush / Isn't that a bit too alcoholic? MePad / Yeah, don't you know, drinking alcohol severely damages the brain, the heart, and a lot of other organs in- MePhone4 / I DIDN'T ASK YOU! Lightbulb / Wine's just perfect for all the lads, don't you think! It makes them "toppy"! MePhone4 / Anyways, we've got a total of 5135 votes. MePhone4 / Marshmallow (587), Fan (677), Test Tube (798), and Lightbulb (843) are safe. (they get wine bottles) Fan / *Sigh*! Wow, looks like things are finally changing! I shouldn't have assumed what I did. Marshmallow / Ah ah, Apple! I'm safe and you're not! Apple / GRR! MePhone4 / It is now down to Paintbrush and Apple, common arguers. Paintbrush / Oh no, not again! Apple / Well, Paintbrush, you're sure going down! MePhone4 / MePad, show the votes! (MePad displays the votes ultimately; Paintbrush = 978, Apple = 1252) Paintbrush / YES! (gets hit by a wine bottle) Apple / WHAT?! I'm eliminated already? Marshmallow / See, that's what you get for using me last episode! Lightbulb / But it wasn't Apple's fault! It was- Marshmallow / SHUT IT, LIGHTBULB! Apple / Everyone, PLEASE, give me another chance, and I won't be mean to a single soul! Okay? MePhone4 / Sadly, that would be against the rules of Inanimate Insanity II. Goodbye, Apple! Apple / But gai-aaaahh! (ghost Bow gets into Apple and flings her into the rejection portal) (portal disappears) Marshmallow / Had to see that coming. (change scene) (Grand Slams: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone; Bright Lights: Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube) MePhone4 / Okay, so now the contestant numbers are 8:5 in the Grand Slams' favor, so the Bright Lights better catch up! Suitcase / So what's the challenge? MePhone4 / Well, I have an announcement! Lightbulb / Yeah? MePhone4 / It's not up to me! In honor of Nicholas McConnell's first reaction video ever being our haunted house challenge, his object character Napkin gets to pick a topic to be essential to this challenge! Napkin (shows up) / Thank you everyone! I'm so glad to be here! Lightbulb (to MePhone4) / Aw, so you're relying on a nappy napkin? Really? Test Tube / Is that an insult!What does she have to do with Pickle? MePhone4 / So, Napkin, pick any topic to be essential to the challenge we're about to do. Napkin / Uhh... MePhone4 / Any topic at all! Whatever you want! Napkin / Sleep! MePhone4 / Voila! This challenge will be a sleep resistance challenge! Fan / (I wonder how I predicted that topic correctly...) MePhone4 / One mile away from here is the Tiring House. It has been built two or three years ago. Your challenge is to stay awake in that house. If you can stay in there the longest without falling log-asleep like a flower in the winter, you win for your team! Test Tube / Now will be a starry chance for me to use my hypnosis! Fan / But Test Tube! The challenge is to not fall asleep! Test Tube / I was going to hypnotize their team's youngsters. MePhone4 / Watch out- the fog lulls a wide variety of machines to sleep too so they don't run properly! By the way, if you wake up from a sleep, which is highly unlikely, you'll get another chance to win the challenge! Napkin / Oh my repose, Phoney, I didn't mean- MePhone4 / Thanks Napkin! All there is left for you to do is go away and spectate! And BTW don't call me "Phoney". (Napkin leaves) Anyways, let's get going to Tiring House! (15 minutes later...) Marshmallow / I'm...a bit scared...to go in there... MePhone4 / What? Just get in there and you'll be fine! Marshmallow / But I'll also be- MePhone4 / Exactly! Let the challenge start now! (Marshmallow & Fan) Marshmallow / Wow, MePhone was really strict in the past hour. I'm guessing a lot of hosts are like this. Fan / I know, contestants doing the wrong things gets on the nerves of the director! Anways let's explore this place! Marshmallow / Hopefully let's explore... (scene to Baseball, Soap, Knife, Microphone and Cheesy) Soap / Hey guys, I've actually been anxious to tell you a myth about this place. There have been many rumors that there's more than one Tiring House. Knife / Wow, I didn't know that. Baseball / Don't mention it, I feel like I'm surrounded by teddy bears! Soap / Yep, and also, this place has opposite feelings from the purgatory mansion, which is scary. This place is so comfortable, and it's difficult to resist the repose we're supposed to resist. Cheesy / *yaawwwn* I don't feel like hearing lectures... Microphone / But the more talking the less likely we fall asleep! (scene to Test Tube and her hypnosis, Balloon, and Suitcase) Test Tube / Hey youngsters! Stare at this rotating spiral. Suitcase / Wha-? Uhh, no thanks... Test Tube / Come on, just do it! Balloon / Why? Test Tube / Don't you know, there are a lot of wonders that come from an impassable portal-looking thing? Just stare, and special things will happen!! (they stare at the hypnosis, and after a while nothing happens) Test Tube / Maybe they're nervous when someone's holding the hypnosis. (puts hypnotism down and leaves) I'll go somewhere else. Suitcase / At least the house is much larger than just that one thing. Let's go take a look... Balloon / Okay... (Balloon and Suitcase leave) (Cheesy & Microphone) Cheesy / You know, I never imagined the existence of a place like this before! Microphone / Gosh, it's so quiet in here... it makes me want to... (presses her power button) (but nothing happens) speak lou- hey wait... (presses her power button 4 more times) Why can't I speak loudly like I did before?! Cheesy / It looks like your sound system fell asleep in the fog! (slaps his knee) Microphone / Oh yeah? Well, sometime later, your jokes will fall asleep in the fog too. Every time you say a joke it'll come out boring, and you'll lose your laughing stock. (while she's talking, Test Tube tosses a benadryl tablet into Cheesy's mouth making Cheesy fall asleep; a ref. to Still Awake, my video) Wouldn't that be terrible? One of the worst things that... (looks down to see that Cheesy is lying asleep) (pats him) Cheesy?? (Optional: Test Tube / Cheesy out first? How funny!) (pause) Microphone / Aww, if only I hadn't said that tiring stuff! (Cheesy's arm slowly slaps his knee when he's asleep)What do you know? A subconscious jokester! Microphone / Now it's getting too quiet. I mean, way too quiet. How can I resist th...(pause) (falls asleep in no time) Still Awake: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone; Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube (Marshmallow & Fan) Marshmallow / It's such a boring house. There isn't really much to explore here. Fan / There's something up ahead! (they walk up to the hypnosis) (Marshmallow gets sleepy eyes) Fan / This must be the hypnosis that Test Tube showed me earlier! If you're wondering, it's a rotating spiral, but it's supposed to look like it's shrinking to the young eyes, so they fall asleep. I tried hypnotizing my egg to see what would happen, and... (Marshmallow fell asleep standing up) (he pats her) Marshmallow? (he pats her again) (she falls face to the ground) Fan / You know, that's very interesting- I used to think my egg was Marshmallow, then I proved it wasn't Marshmallow, and now I somehow think it is again! I'd better update my blog! (takes out his phone and it doesn't turn on) ...but my phone won't turn on because it's dormant! Aww, I miss my egg. I wish it were here, and now it's a bit too late to get it back... You know, if good things aren't happening, I should imagine that they happen. (he tries this but it results in him falling to the ground paper unfolded and falling asleep) Still Awake: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Soap; Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube (Soap & Knife) Soap / You know, I'm pretty pleased that we're here. Knife / Wha? Why? Soap / Since the ground is so dirty, why would anyone lie on it? Because of that it's easier for me to not fall asleep. Test Tube (shows up) / If the ground is dirty, why not try the cleanest room over there? (points to a clean room) Soap / Wow thanks! (she and Knife walk over to the clean room) Knife / Wait, Test Tube didn't mean to...? (falls asleep) Soap (to Test Tube) / *GASP* YOU!! (pause) (Soap falls asleep) Still Awake: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Soap; Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Test Tube (Lightbulb & Paintbrush) Paintbrush / Wow, that was a shock! What are you up to this time? Lightbulb / Look at this wondrous house of tiredyness! It is the new furbished Calm-Down Corner, the only one which we contestants think is so bright and keeps us upright! Paintbrush / Right, and speaking of upright, I can hardly keep my eyes open. Got any advice? Lightbulb / I'm the brightest bulb in the shed, I've got this! (tries to turn herself on but it doesn't work) Aww, what?! Paintbrush / I'm guessing your light fell asleep in the fog. Lightbulb / In that case, why don't we try counting sheep, so we can win this? Paintbrush / But Lightbulb, counting sheep is just gonna- Lightbulb / 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... si-i-i-x... se-e-even... e-e-eight... (falls asleep) (Paintbrush falls asleep too) Still Awake: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase; Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Test Tube (Baseball & Nickel) Baseball / Why does this house even exist? I mean, I don't see any meaning to it... Nickel / Well! You must be really wide awake for this challenge! 'Caus you're wondering about the existence of the house! Baseball / It's not like a haunted house, that everyone keeps daring to run out of, but... I mean, this challenge is just weird, but the guest is the one who chose it... (One of Test Tube's hypnoses flies by) Baseball / What's that? Nickel / Oh, it's just some spiral that rotates round and round. Eventually that spiral's gonna fall asleep in the fog. And then we're gonna beat it! Way to go Grand Slams! Baseball / *yawn*-Are you sure? Nickel / Yep, many years ago my family showed me incredible things. There was this time we went into a museum at ~ midnight (because of someone's anniversary!), and I was watching a spiral, and I never fell asleep before that spiral stopped, and my mom was like "Is this even possible? I always thought the spiral..." and (he he he) it was one of the totally funny moments of my life... (Baseball doesn't react at all) Nickel (giving him a light kick) / Baseball? Baseball? (he turns to see that Baseball's asleep standing up) (pause) (Baseball makes a sleeping breath) Nickel / Doggone it!! I had another story to tell him. Still Awake: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase; Test Tube (Ballon & Suitcase) Balloon / It's ever so boring in here... Suitcase / I know right? There should be more to see than just this. How come there's a wide variety of fog, but very few stories! Balloon / Plus I feel numb... and I feel like I'm tucked in bed... the fog must be getting inside of me and mixing with the air... (falls asleep) Suitcase (walks around) / Gosh, this is the tiredest I've ever been. Suddenly, I feel like going back to the spiral, but I don't know wh- (a laser hits her and she falls asleep and falls on her face; another reference to Still Awake) (scene to Test Tube holding a sleep laser gun) Test Tube / Wow! My science is working stellar! Still Awake: Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase; Test Tube (Nickel walking in a wooden room of the house) Nickel / What do you know? It's so quiet in here. It's even quieter than I can ever imagine. I must be the only one here who's awake. Hey, that means I w-! Test Tube (shows up) / Hey Nickel! Nickel / Well, there are still more occurences to happen... MePhone4 announces (from outside the house) / Ooh, this is gonna be really close! Test Tube and Nickel are the only ones that are still awake, and they're on opposite teams! Now it's just one more match to determine the winner! Nickel / Wow, Test Tube, you look like you're really sleepy! Test Tube / But you're wrong! I'm wide awake! Nickel / Me too! ... I think. Test Tube / Have you heard about hypnotism? Nickel / Of course! In fact, I told Baseball a story about it: Me and my family went to a museum at- Test Tube / No thanks! I don't need to hear a story to win the challenge. (pause) But I'm wondering if you heard about the guy who counted sheep. It was a flock in the ancient times, and all of the farmer's sheep were asleep. (Nickel yawning can be heard) He wanted to make sure none of them were missing, but before he could finish counting them, he fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning and see that half of his sheep disappeared. That's also why they called him the "Male Bo Peep" and-(Nickel snoring can be heard) Test Tube / Nickel? (He's lying asleep where he was just standing) Test Tube / Wait a second... That means I win! (claps) MePhone4 / And it looks like the Bright Lights win at last! Meaning the 8 Grand Slams will be put up for elimination. However, the viewers won't be voting, the eliminated contestants will. Test Tube (shows up outside) / What? Why? MePhone4 / Because the viewers will vote for one of them to rejoin the game. You see, there are 19 contestants, and we've lost 6. I figured if we were to have two rejoins, now would be a good time to have the first one. Also, since your team won this challenge, you'll get whatever eliminated contestant rejoins on your team, no matter what team he used to be on. Test Tube / Hmm... what's going on with the eliminated contestants this season? MePhone4 / I'm glad you asked, but since all of the contestants are sleepin' like logs except you, Test Tube, I feel like saying this to the viewers. (background for speaking to the viewers) When an eliminated contestant gets into the rejection portal, he falls into a cup of hot tea that burns him.TeenChampion revealed this in one of his reactions. Then, the burn transports him into some path of disgusting Guacamole, which he slides down and falls into a hole filled with debris. Pretty complicated eh? MePad (shows up) / That's why I love it so much! MePhone4 / (showing a screen with Tissues, Cherries, Trophy, Box, Yin-Yang, Apple) So viewers, vote for any of these eliminated contestants to rejoin the game. Vote by going to inanimateinsanity.com/vote and clicking on the contestant you want to vote for, just like the eliminations. * II Credits * Test Tube / You know, there's something I've always been wanting to do, but I never get a chance to do it. I wonder if I can look at myself sleeping. (she runs out tripping over some sleeping contestants) Test Tube / Sorry guys... (She goes into a time machine, travels to 1:40 AM, then goes to her secret laboratory where she sees herself lying asleep with cork on the top of her head. Another reference to Still Awake) Test Tube / Awesome... Click here for the episode that follows! Gallery PICT1.png PICT2.png|This picture isn't in the episode. PICT3.png Inanimate Insanity II - Best of Apple (Note: Best of videos are for eliminated contestants. I figure that since I wrote the Tiring House, this would be my job.) Apple: "I'll do anything to save her! As my new friend, I'll be there for her!" - Ep. 2 "Hey, Marshmallow, buddy ol' pal, take it! You got this!" - Ep. 5 "It's nice not to be in Idiotic Island anymore!" - Ep. 1 "What?! Can I quit?!" - Ep. 1 "Baseball made a fair point. I stopped caring." - Ep. 4 "Here, you can have my stick!" - Ep. 3 "Wow Marshmallow, we're both safe! We have so much in common!" - Ep. 6 "Oh not again!" - Ep. 5 "I'm definitionally challenged! Leave me alone!" - Ep. 2 "How would you like it if I took your dora doll, sissy?" - Ep. 5 "What?! Marshmallow! Who's responsible for this?" - Ep. 2 "HA! HA!" - Ep. 6 "What do you mean, Cherries? I thought you were pretty cool!" - Ep. 3 (Paintbrush = 978, Apple = 1252) Apple / WHAT?! I'm eliminated already?! Marshmallow / See, that's what you get for using me last episode! Apple / But gai-aaaahh! (ghost Bow holds onto her and flings her into the rejection portal) (portal disappears) of II contestants shown. Apple fades away "I'm lonely..." - epilogue of Season 1 Ep. 18 References Category:Camp Category:Battle for Maritime Temple Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fake episodes